Man in the Moon
by QT Roo
Summary: Alexis has a visitor.....


Title: Man in the Moon  
Started June 22,2002  
Author: M.A.G  
Email: Gypsyroo@aol.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or its characters, nor do I own Nancy Lee Grahn and Maurice Benard. I am not making any money off of this, so please don't sue me.  
Note: I just got the idea for this late one night. The title just came to me, and I ended up incorporating it into the story. I'm a pro- SEXIS gal, so you've been warned.  
~~~~~  
  
MAN IN THE MOON  
  
  
Alexis took a large gulp of milk and made a face. She observed her new kitchen. It was large with major appliances and it had a warm atmosphere. She liked it, and wished she knew how to cook.   
  
Holding the empty milk glass, she looked out the window and stared at the moon. It was full. She couldn't help but think about her childhood fantasy of the man in the moon. She wished to him every night to watch over her, and asked for love and acceptance and to escape Helena and to escape the memories of seeing her mother brutally murdered. Memories she long wanted to forget were always latent, hiding behind their white, cobweb sheath. They'd sneak up on her and torment her when she least expected it, and preyed on her when she was at her weakest. They'd appear in her dreams while she slept, taunting her and tormenting her, causing her to awaken shivering, and covered in sweat.  
  
Now she wished for a happy, healthy baby and the strength to care for her child. She wished for her baby's father to come one day and apologize for who he was and for hurting her, and forcing her to deny him his child.   
  
The door bell sounded. She wondered who it was. She wasn't expecting anyone. Perhaps it was Zander and he wanted to go over the college view books she'd given him. It was time he turned his life around. She cared for the boy like a son. In fact, she could be his mother. If only they came out college-aged, Alexis joked to herself.  
  
She set the empty glass down on the counter and went to the door. Sonny was standing on her doorstep in the rain.  
  
She opened the door and stared at him. He was as handsome as ever, clad in black slacks, a white shirt and a black suit jacket.  
  
"Aren't you going to let me in?" He eyed her up and down. She felt his eyes on her and put her hands across her chest as if they would prevent him from looking.  
  
"It depends. Business or...?"  
  
"Pleasure?" he said with a smirk. "Doing business with you is always a pleasure, Alexis." He couldn't help but notice how attractive she was in a plum sundress. But then again, he found her attractive in whatever she wore-or didn't wear.  
  
"Save it, and come in." she said moving out of the way so he could enter.  
  
"Nice place."  
  
"Yes, it is. So what'd your wife do now? What'd you do now? Zander getting his memory back?"  
  
"Nothing. I told you. I didn't do it. Have it done."  
  
"Bullshit. Look who you're talking to"  
  
"I thought we resolved this last time..."  
  
"Admit it. You had Zander beaten because you could --to show that you're in power, you're in control. You can harm someone you supposedly care about. And you also did it because he tried to fuck your wife, right? Just admit it because I already know. I already know what kind of man you are, Michael Corinthos. I'm tired of deluding myself. You are cold and you are heartless and I don't know how I ever considered telling you--" She was hysterical and near tears.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"You don't deserve to know." Freudian slip. Oops.  
  
"Are you sick? The other day when you told me you saw Carly at Mercy hospital it occurred to me that you had to have been at the hospital, too."  
  
"Wow. I'm impressed. Don't know how you came up with that one. Have you and your been wife been sharing a brain cell? You've seemed to lost them all since Carly got herself un-dead."  
  
"What I mean is, are you ok?" he asked, ignoring her comments.  
  
"Its none of your business, but I was there for a client. This may come as a shock to you, but you are not my only client."  
  
"OK. I should leave now."  
  
"Glad to see that I wasn't being too subtle. Yes, you should. Why are you even here, Sonny?"  
  
"I needed to see you, talk to you."  
  
"Business?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you expect from me?"  
  
"I want my best friend back. You're the only one I can trust."  
  
"Maybe you should have thought about that before you send your men to beat kids up. And as of trust, maybe you should have thought that before you remarried Carly for the second or third time. A leopard doesn't change her spots. Carly may be a wolf in sheep's m clothing right now, but its only a matter of time before she lies to you again. Sorry, I can't help you. I'm not going to be here for you emotionally, while Carly's there for you physically. I won't be your mistress. Now leave."  
  
"Do you want me? I mean, physically as well?"  
  
"Right now the only thing I want to physically do is punch you. You are repulsive."  
  
Sonny winced, knowing she meant every word she said. Hearing these things from anyone else and he would have taken it all in stride, but her words were daggers. She seemed pleased when she realized she hurt him. An acid tongue, it was a hereditary Cassadine trait, and she wielded it so well.  
  
"Go home to your wife, Sonny. She seems to look the other way when you take out your power on innocent kids."  
  
"Alexis..." he said and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let go of me, now!" she said, looking like a wounded animal. She pulled her arm from his grasp.  
  
"I'm sorry, Alexis. I never meant for us to end up like this. I never meant to hurt you like this."  
  
"Sure you did," she murmured, her voice wavering, as he shut the door behind him.  
  
Whatever good she once saw in him was now gone, just like her fantasy of the man in the moon, the granter of all wishes. The last thing she wanted for her child was to get hurt by his father, or his career. She did not want her child tainted by Sonny's lifestyle, nor did she want her child treated by Carly like Helena treated her. Most of all she did not ever want to make promises she could not keep. Too many had failed her with the promises which were just empty words. The biggest lesson she learned growing up was to live life and get what you want, was to grab the bull by its horns. And she had survived. And she could continue to survive.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
~~~~  
  
FEEDBACK: Constructive criticism welcome. Sexis bashers are not, not that the comments would matter anyway. Thanks. 


End file.
